This invention relates to a valve disc and drive shaft assembly, particularly for a butterfly valve.
In a known form of butterfly valve, the disc is cast to its general shape and then a diametrically arranged bore is formed by drilling. This bore extends across the whole diameter of the disc, and receives the drive shaft by means of which the disc is rotated to open or close the valve. To prevent the shaft rotating in the bore, one or more pins are provided radially with respect to the shaft axis and inserted through holes in the disc into blind apertures formed in the shaft.
However, it has been found that sometimes the joint between a pin and a disc is not properly formed or becomes damaged and leakage occurs, either through the disc from one side to the other or from the interior to the exterior of the valve, along a leakage path alongside the drive shaft.
One way of avoiding piercing the disc is to use a shaft of non-circular cross-section e.g. square cross-section, in a correspondingly shaped bore. However such bore shapes are relatively difficult and expensive to provide in practice to the required degree of accuracy by relatively simple machining techniques.